Help Me
by Autobot-Silverblade
Summary: "But I saw him! I really did! Lockdown was there! Why does no one believe me?" Bluestreak asked tears on his faceplates  "We belive you Blue" Sideswipe soothed. Rated T just to be safe, one-shot might be made into a full fic, Blue/Sides/Sunny
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my fics but it takes a while for me to write a chapter especially when I've got some serious plot twists and I'm trying to write it in. Anyway!**

**This is a one-shot but I might make it into a full fic if anyone wants me to.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Just to say this isn't meant to cause offense to anyone! If it does in anyway shape or form I apologise but that is not my intention so please do not flame me for it.**

* * *

><p>Bluestreak drove as fast as he could away from the ARK not wanting to be around the others any longer, the young Datsun drove for what felt like hours before he reached a large cliff. Transforming he looked around for somewhere he could hide away finally spotting a cave in the side of the cliff he ran to it, settling down against the back of the cave he took his gun out just in case. It wasn't his fault that he had to leave his post at the entrance to the base allowing Laserbeak to get inside, it wasn't his fault Prime had been injured previously and was in the Med Bay, it wasn't his fault that Laserbeak shot their commander in the chassis injuring him more.<p>

"He was there" the gunner whispered "I saw him why does no one believe me?" he knew it in his spark, he saw him with his own optics and he heard him! So why did no one believe him? The Decepticon was stalking around the base and as an Autobot it was his duty to capture the mech! Therefore it was not his fault! Why did the others have to treat him so badly? The twins especially they supposedly love him so why didn't they stick up for him? Then there was Jazz the way the third in command looked at him, disappointment clear even though you couldn't see his optics, as for Prowl the tactician didn't say a word simply telling him he would speak with him later. "I SAW HIM DAMMIT!" Bluestreak screamed clutching his helm as he allowed himself to cry "I saw him"

* * *

><p>"Blue open the door" Sideswipe said quietly knocking on the gunner's door, Sunstreaker was standing beside him the yellow twin frowning "Blue we just want to talk, we believe you honestly we do" when they got no answer Sunstreaker contacted Jazz, the silver mech walked down the corridor looking at the twins<p>

"What's up?" Jazz asked

"Bluestreak won't answer the door" Sideswipe said turning to face him "He won't answer his comm either"

"Move aside" the red twin did as asked allowing Jazz to go to the door "Blue it's Jazz open up" when he got no answer Jazz hacked the control panel, after a few seconds the door slid open and Jazz looked inside "He's not here"

"What?" both twins shouted

/Prowl ya there?/ Jazz asked through the comm link

/I'm here Jazz is something wrong?/ Prowl replied

/Bluestreak's missing he's not in his quarters and the twins can't get a hold of him/ there was silence for a few moments before Prowl spoke up

/I've asked Red Alert to go over the security cameras and I've sent Hound out to see if he can find him/ Prowl said /Bring the twins and meet me in the Med Bay Smokescreen needs to speak with us/

/On my way Prowler/ Jazz shut off his comm before the SIC could reply "To the Med Bay mechs" the three of them began walking the twins casting glances back at the empty quarters behind them

When they walked into the Med Bay they saw Smokescreen standing beside Prowl and Ratchet, his doorwings were flicking nervously. Jazz immediately went over to Prowl and wrapped his arm around his sparkmate's waist while the twins remained by the door and looked at Smokescreen.

"Well? I've got a Med Bay to run you know?" Ratchet snapped casting a glance at the side room where their Prime was lying

"It's about Bluestreak, he's been coming to me for a while telling me that he keeps seeing Decepticons" the bots present stared at him

"WHY THE FRAG DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS!" Ratchet roared making Smokescreen flinch

"He stopped coming to me! When I spoke to him about it he said he'd stopped seeing them!" Smokescreen protested

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT THERE COULD BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH BLUESTREAK'S PROCESSOR!"

"Ratchet please!" Sideswipe said glaring at the medic "We don't have time for this! If Bluestreak has something wrong with his processor then we need to find him and fast" Sunstreaker remained silent standing beside his twin

/Prowl sir/ Prowl sighed turning his attention to his comm

/What is it Red Alert?/

/Bluestreak left the ARK about 2 hours ago and headed north; I've tried tracking his signal but so far I haven't found anything/ Prowl sighed once more his doorwings drooping

/Thank you Red Alert keep me updated/ Jazz took Prowl's hand worry leaking through their bond

"I've called First Aid he's on his way here to monitor Prime" Ratchet stated Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other before leaving the Med Bay, the CMO in tow. Jazz and Prowl looked at Smokescreen who was looking incredibly guilty

"Don't be upset Smokey, it's not your fault" Jazz said before pulling his sparkmate out of the Med Bay following the twins and Ratchet, Smokescreen sighed and leant against the wall.

* * *

><p>Bluestreak whimpered as he looked down at the floor it was starting to get dark now, he wasn't going to put his gun down especially when he knew the Decepticons were out there. Especially that one Decepticon it's his fault that he's been isolated by everyone, Bluestreak growled tightening his grip on the gun. The sound of an engine coming towards him caught his attention raising his gun Bluestreak aimed, the footsteps gradually got closer and closer<p>

"Blue? Bluestreak!" a familiar voice called out "Blue it's me Hound!"

"Go away!" the gunner shouted out

"Bluestreak?" Hound appeared at the entrance of the cave and only just dodged a shot "Whoa! Easy Blue!" Bluestreak fired another shot this one just missing Hound's head

/Hound to base!/

/Mirage here Hound what's up?/

/I've found Bluestreak but for some reason he keeps shooting at me!/ Hound grunted when a shot hit his shoulder, quickly the green mech took cover behind a large boulder

/Hang in there Hound, the twins and a few of the others are on their way out to you now/ with that Mirage cut the link, Hound looked down at his shoulder and grimaced when he saw the wound.

"Ratchet is going to be so fragged off with me" he muttered "Bluestreak! I'm not here to hurt you! Come on Blue! We care about you!"

"Leave me alone! I don't trust you! Any of you! None of you believe me! I did see that Decepticon I'm not crazy!" Bluestreak's words made Hound flinch

"Blue we don't think you're crazy! Honest!" When he got no reply he looked over the edge of the boulder and saw Bluestreak sitting there his gun still aimed at the boulder, in the dim light Hound was able to make out tears on Bluestreak's faceplates. Slowly he stood up and held his hands out in front of him, reluctantly Bluestreak put the safety on his gun and kept it aimed at Hound "Please Bluestreak trust me, no one thinks that you're crazy" he soothed Hound cast a glance to his right; Prowl, the twins, Jazz and Ratchet were standing off to the side. Sideswipe moved forward along with Sunstreaker

"Who's there?" Bluestreak asked taking the safety of his gun, Hound backed up a little

"It's ok Blue it's just us" Sideswipe said as he came into view slowly Hound moved over to Ratchet, the twins looked at the mech in the cave "Blue put the safety on your gun we just want to talk" the red twin pleaded looking at him

"Bluestreak we love you trust us we just want to talk" Sunstreaker added

"But no one believed me" Bluestreak's voice cracked as he held in his cries "I saw him I really did" by now Bluestreak's hands were shaking as he struggled to keep the gun aimed at the mechs in front of him

"We believe you Blue I swear on my spark" as if to prove his point Sunstreaker placed his hand over his spark, unable to hold his tears back any longer Bluestreak dropped the gun and allowed himself to cry. Instantly the twins ran to the cave and climbed inside Sunstreaker moved the gun away and put the safety on, while he did so Sideswipe sat down beside the Praxian and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok Blue" Sideswipe soothed kissing the mech's helm Sunstreaker went over to him also and sat beside him, the twins held the young Praxian as he cried

"WHY I AM SO FRAGGING USELESS!" Bluestreak screamed putting his head in his hands

"Bluestreak don't you dare say that" Sunstreaker said taking Bluestreak's face in his hands and making him look up "You are not useless and don't you ever think that" Sideswipe moved beside his brother so that he too could look Bluestreak in the optics

"We both love you Blue, no one thinks you're useless. We're all worried about you Blue, we just want to help you" Sideswipe said gently

"But I saw him! I really did! Lockdown was there!" he said tears still staining his faceplates both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look before turning back to him, "Why does no one believe me?" Bluestreak pulled his head free from Sunstreaker's grip and looked down at the ground "I would never abandon my post without a decent reason, I never meant for anything to happen to Optimus. I just wanted to do what I thought was right"

**"Sunny wasn't Lockdown a Decepticon bounty hunter?" **Sideswipe asked through their twin bond

**"Yeah, he was the one Prowl practically ripped apart when he found out he hurt Blue" **Sunstreaker responded remembering how the black and white Praxian lost it after finding out how badly Bluestreak was treated at the hands of the Decepticon, Prowl tore into Lockdown taking him apart until he was certain he was offline.

**"Ratchet was right then, something _is _wrong with Blue" **the red twin wrapped his arms around their lover holding him close

"Blue if we promise to stay with you will you come outside Ratch wants to speak with you" Sunstreaker asked looking down at him, Bluestreak looked up and pressed himself against the back of the cave "Blue what's wrong?"

"He's there!" Bluestreak shouted trying to grab his gun, Sideswipe grabbed his arms and pulled him against his chassis.

"Blue! Blue calm down!" Sideswipe said as he thrashed in his arms, Sunstreaker looked out of the cave and saw Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet and Hound standing just out of sight with concerned looks on their faceplates

"Bluestreak!" Sunstreaker said wrapping his arms around his waist helping to stop him from punching Sideswipe "Love it's ok he's gone" the yellow twin whispered kissing Bluestreak's shoulder, he gently stroked one of his rigid doorwings "He's gone you're safe" Bluestreak slowly stopped thrashing and put his head on Sideswipe's chassis crying once more, the twins held him close as he continued to cry.

"Help me" he whispered clinging onto Sideswipe


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this after being totally inactive for so long, how boring am I? To all my lovely followers I apologise for being such a suckish author!**

**Sorry please forgive me? Yes...no...maybe? *puppy eyes* Pretty please with cherries on top?**

**So after so long I present to you the second chapter in 'Help me'**

**Please review! But no flames cause they represent Unicron! Grrr!**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe gently carried a now recharging Bluestreak out of the cave, the Praxian had fallen fallen into recharge after at least an hour of sobbing. Ratchet was on him in an instant checking over Bluestreak to ensure he had not physically harmed himself, Sunstreaker walked over to Prowl and Jazz. Both mechs looked at him waiting for an answer;<p>

"Bluestreak said he saw Lockdown" Prowl automatically growled at the mention of the bounty hunter's name

"He's dead, I killed him" Jazz placed a hand on his sparkmate's arm, Prowl turned to look at him

"We know ya did but it just means somethin is wrong with Blue" Ratchet straightened up allowing Sunstreaker to take Bluestreak from his twin.

"Physically Bluestreak is fine just exhausted, however his mental state is what I'm concerned about." Prowl's doorwing's flicked several times before going still "I want to keep him in the Med Bay so I can run some tests to see if his processor is damaged at all, we aren't far from the ARK we'll have to walk back"

"I'm fine to carry him" Sunstreaker stated shifting Bluestreak gently so the Praxian's head was on his shoulder, Prowl nodded before beginning the trek back to the base the others following close behind. Sideswipe looked down at Bluestreak and gently brushed his hand over one of his doorwings, the appendage fluttered under his hand. "We'll help him Sides, he'll be fine in the end"

"I hope you're right Sunny" the red twin said looking down at their lover.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack looked up from the datapad he was reading, as soon as he saw Sunstreaker walk in behind Ratchet carrying an unconscious Bluestreak he was on his feet. The yellow front liner gently placed him down on one of the berths minding his doorwings, Sideswipe walked up beside him and gently pulled him away so they could work.<p>

Sunstreaker looked to the other side of the Med Bay where Optimus Prime was still unconscious, if Bluestreak was seeing things then there was a reason for him to have abandoned his post. It wasn't his fault at all that Optimus had been hurt as badly as he was.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe leave so we can work on Bluestreak" Ratchet ordered when neither of them moved Wheeljack was forced to push them out, Sunstreaker growled as the doors closed and locked.

"Come on Sunny let's go and get some energon"

"How can you think of energon right now Sides?" he snarled turning to face his twin

"Because there is no point hanging around here! We can't help Blue we've just got to let Ratchet and Jack help him" Groaning Sunstreaker lowered his head in defeat and allowed Sideswipe to lead him to the rec room, when they entered they were glad to see everyone was in recharge leaving them in blissful silence.

Sending his twin to go and sit down Sideswipe went and picked up two cubes of energon, as he approached his twin he only just saw him wipe away some tears. Frowning he sat beside his brother and handed him the cube, it was incredibly rare for Sunstreaker to show much emotion, seeing him cry was something he hadn't seen since their first fight in the Arena.

"He'll be fine Sunny, Blue is strong"

"I'm just worried about him Sides, I can't lose him. The two of you are all I have" Sideswipe wrapped an arm around his twin

"Your not gonna lose either of us Sunny. We just need to be there for Blue, if we help him then everything will be fine." the yellow twin pulled his brother close as he took a sip from his own energon, the two brothers fell into silence their thoughts going back to Bluestreak.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello kid" Bluestreak spun around and gasped in horror, backing away slightly he shook his head.<em>

_"No no no no no, you can't be here Prowl killed you. You're not real" his doorwings were shaking in fear at the being in front of him, Lockdown grinned and walked towards him._

_"Aw is that anyway to treat your old friend?" he sneered_

_"Get away from me, we're not friends" Bluestreak went to make a run for it but was grabbed by one of his doorwings, he screamed in fear and tried to free himself. Lockdown laughed and pinned him to the ground on his front, tracing one finger over the joint of his right doorwing. "No! PLEASE DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed in pain when the doorwing was bent "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

"Bluestreak! Blue! You're safe wake up!" Bluestreak jumped online his intakes working on high, he continued to thrash around as someone held onto him "Blue" he finally stopped when he heard the familiar voice, he looked into a blue visor before letting out a sob "It's ok Blue"

"Jazz" he whimpered clinging onto his brother's mate, his doorwings flicking in fear

"It's ok Blue, do you want me to get Sunny or Sides?" the younger mech shook his head

"Don't leave me on my own please" Jazz sighed and held him

**"Prowler" **Jazz called through their bond

**"Yes Jazz?"**

**"Blue is awake, he was screamin" **he felt Prowl sigh before he heard it

**"I'll be down with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in a moment"**

**"Ok babe, love ya"**

**"Love you too Jazz" **the black and white mech turned to Bluestreak who was now silently sobbing, he gently rubbed the younger mech's back. Bluestreak was shaking slightly more violently than before, Jazz hummed quietly to him in an attempt to soothe him.

"You're safe Blue" Jazz whispered, the young Praxian sniffed but held onto him all the same. Looking over Jazz's shoulder Bluestreak spotted the unconscious form of Optimus Prime, the Prime's optics were dark and the spark monitor beeping at a steady rate.

"I didn't mean to let him get hurt" looking down at the young mech Jazz was confused by what he meant, however after following his gaze and looking over his own shoulder he understood.

"We know Blue, it wasn't your fault. Ratch said he's gonna be fine, when has Ratch ever been wrong?"

"Never" Bluestreak muttered quietly,

"Exactly, Prime will be fine you'll see Blue" Jazz cooed softly gently rubbing his back, the younger Praxian curled up against Jazz still sobbing quietly. The doors to the Med Bay slid open and the twins walked in followed by Prowl, as soon as they spotted Bluestreak the twins were by Jazz's side. "Blue, I'm gonna leave ya with the twins for a bit ok?" When Bluestreak whimpered and clung onto him tighter Sideswipe reached over and very gently rubbed his doorwing, taking the slight relaxation as a good sign Jazz stood up handing Blue to Sunstreaker.

"Hey Blue" Sunstreaker said quietly taking the place Jazz had been sitting in, Bluestreak mumbled his own greeting tracing the Autobot symbol on Sunstreaker's chassis. Prowl walked over to his little brother and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, the two Praxians looked at each other for a moment.

"If you need me Blue just as Sunstreaker of Sideswipe to call me and I'll be here in a second." Bluestreak nodded and reached a hand out to his brother, Prowl lent down and gave his brother a quick but reassuring hug. Jazz stood off to the side watching them interact, when Prowl finally pulled back he smiled at Bluestreak before leaving the Med Bay with Jazz.

Sideswipe then proceeded to sit down on berth beside Sunstreaker who had shifted to make room for his twin, Bluestreak put his head on Sunstreaker's chassis. The twins held Bluestreak between them in order to keep him calm for a while. It was a while before any of them said anything, surprisingly Bluestreak was the first to speak.

"Do you hate me?" he whispered looking at both of them

"Never Blue, not even if the Pit froze over" Sideswipe stated leaning down to quickly kiss Bluestreak, the youngest Praxian still clung onto Sunstreaker but grabbed Sideswipe's arm and held it to his chassis.

**"I've never seen Blue act like this before" **Sunstreaker said to Sideswipe through their twin bond

**"Me neither Sunny, he's going to need our help. I want to know who the frag hurt him this badly, more importantly why he didn't tell us about this."**

* * *

><p>Jazz sat on the edge of Prowl's desk as he watched his sparkmate go over several reports, the TIC reached a hand out and placed it on Prowl's left doorwing. Sighing Prowl stopped working and looked up at Jazz, the smaller mech gave him a soft smile.<p>

"He'll be ok Prowl, Ratch will find out what's wrong with him" Prowl simply sighed and looked up at the ceiling of his office, stretching out his doorwings in the uniquely designed chair. Jazz watched as he ran a hand over his face

"I feel as though I failed him though Jazz" was the whispered reply, with a sigh the spy slid off the desk and sat down in Prowl's lap.

"Babe you didn't fail Blue, I promise ya. Ya killed Lockdown before he could hurt Blue anymore than he had." Jazz reached a hand up and placed a hand on his sparkmate's face "You saved him Prowler" a knock on the door had Jazz quickly jumping out of Prowl's lap.

"Come in" Prowl called out watching in amusement as Jazz made himself comfortable on his desk again, the door slid open and Ratchet walked inside. The medic looked at the two of them and made himself comfortable in a chair Jazz had pushed out for him.

"I was just speaking with Wheeljack and Perceptor" instantly he had the attention of both mechs "Once Bluestreak has calmed down a little I'm going to sedate him, it's just so that Perceptor and I can scan his processor and see if anything is wrong."

"What happens if there is nothing physically wrong with his processor Ratchet?" Prowl asked reluctantly, Ratchet sighed and lent back in the chair.

"Then we have to consider the possibility that something is wrong mentally" it was the answer that Prowl didn't want to hear, rubbing a hand over his face the acting commander looked at Ratchet once more.

"So what happens if there is something wrong physically?" it was Jazz who asked the question this time, Ratchet turned to face him.

"It depends on how serious the problem is, if it's not too bad then we should be able to repair the damage. There is the chance however that even with Perceptor's help we may not be able to repair any damage, that may not be the case. Until I have had the chance to scan Bluestreak I can't give you an answer. For the moment the best thing we can do is allow the twins to calm him down, then we can move forward." Prowl nodded thoughtfully while Jazz remained silent processing the information. Ratchet stood up and looked at them "May I suggest you go and get some energon, I will contact you as soon as I have any information."

The Autobot SIC and TIC both nodded before leaving, sighing Ratchet looked up at the ceiling. Bluestreak was a delicate and it would take some time before he would be fully recovered. Standing up he looked around his office and then he too left to go and find Perceptor.


End file.
